<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in our reflection by bitterheaven (diorbitz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699785">in our reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorbitz/pseuds/bitterheaven'>bitterheaven (diorbitz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe-Non Idols, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, hyunjae is hot and gets off on it, juyeon has a lot of mirrors, that’s the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorbitz/pseuds/bitterheaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juyeon has a lot of mirrors in his room and Hyunjae finds out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in our reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m going to hell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjae had no idea what he thought Juyeon’s bedroom would look like, it certainly was not this though. Hyunjae would have never pegged Juyeon as someone who gave much thought to interior decor but apparently, Hyunjae was too quick to assume this time. </p><p>There were so many mirrors, on the ceiling, on his wardrobe, the massive mirror that faced his bed was really something else though. </p><p>Juyeon has a very nice face, a very good body as well, Hyunjae can’t blame him for wanting to look at it a lot.  </p><p>Hyunjae, of all people, definitely could not be making fun of him for being a little vain. But, Hyunjae being Hyunjae, teased him anyway. “Is this your bedroom or just a dance studio?” </p><p>Juyeon, bless him, flushed a little in embarrassment. “Please.” He responded, shoving him a little. Hyunjae laughed at the younger’s embarrassment. </p><p>“I don’t blame you, Juyeonie.” He sighed, “If I looked like you I’d have a million mirrors too.” There was something unfamiliar in the younger's eyes as Hyunjae complimented him.</p><p>“Don’t over exaggerate,” Juyeon complained. “Plus, you’re also very attractive.” It was an awkward appraisal, but Hyunjae felt his chest swell at the sentiment. </p><p>Juyeon was too cute for his own good, he thought, practically blushing over complimenting the older man. </p><p>“Are you saying maybe I should fill my room with a million mirrors too?” Juyeon rolled his eyes at the blond, ignoring him. </p><p>Hyunjae flopped down on the other’s bed and looked up at his own reflection in the mirror as the other got his laptop out, ready to watch a movie. </p><p>Hyunjae didn’t get it, what good purpose could a mirror on the ceiling do? Juyeon wasn’t too tall to take a full-body selfie in his big-ass mirror that sat in front of the bed, so really what was the point? </p><p>“I don’t get it.” He voiced his thoughts aloud, not breaking contact with his own reflection in the mirror. In the reflection, he saw the younger boy turn to look at him, realise that he was staring up at the mirror and then lies down to imitate Hyunjae’s position. </p><p>Mirroring his moves, one might say. </p><p>“Don’t get what?” </p><p>“The mirror on the ceiling,” Hyunjae explains, “It seems like a hassle, like, how do you even clean it?” </p><p>“Ah,” Juyeon seems a little embarrassed. “It serves some purpose.” Hyunjae rolls his eyes at the younger man. </p><p>“Well <em>duh.</em>” Hyunjae looked at the other boy’s reflection in the mirror, he blushed a scarlet red. This only piqued Hyunjae’s curiosity. “What kind of purpose?” </p><p>Juyeon chuckles awkwardly, “Are you messing with me Hyung?” Hyunjae finally looks away from the mirror and back to the man lying next to him. </p><p>“I’m serious,” he frowns. “What could possibly be so bad that you haven’t told me yet?” Juyeon doesn’t look like he believes him. </p><p>“You know,” </p><p>Hyunjae frowns once again, “Well, I obviously don’t Juyeon, that’s why I’m asking.” His patience is running thin at this point. </p><p>“It’s for-“ Juyeon trails off. </p><p>“For?” Hyunjae urges him on. </p><p>“It’s for sex.” </p><p>“Oh” </p><p>Oh. </p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>The younger man was flaming red now and Hyunjae wanted to bury himself in a hole and never leave. They had been friends for a while now, but conversations like this did not flow so easily between the two, the younger boy seemed too awkward. </p><p>Hyunjae, now, however, is the awkward one. </p><p>He can’t stop thinking about how he’s lying on a spot where Juyeon and someone else, or maybe just Juyeon on his own, has looked up into the mirror above them and watched as they reached a state of bliss. </p><p>It suddenly felt a hundred degrees hotter. </p><p>The idea of Juyeon touching himself and watching, getting pleasure from watching himself, watching how his hand slid- </p><p>Hyunjae was going insane, actually. </p><p>His thoughts were running in a hundred different directions at a hundred miles an hour and all reaching the same conclusion.</p><p>His brain couldn’t function anymore, unable to process any thought that wasn’t an image of Juyeon in the most filthiest scenarios.</p><p>“Hyung?” Juyeon waved a hand in front of his eyes, “You still there?” Hyunjae snapped out of his reverie,</p><p>oh god, what had he done? </p><p>“Yeah,” He cleared his throat, “Sorry.” How was he supposed to continue like this, now that he had pictured the other boy getting off. He was <em>not </em>going to be able to erase the image so easily. </p><p>“Shall I start the movie?” There was a teasing glint in Juyeon’s eyes and Hyunjae was not sure how to feel about it. </p><p>“Oh, sure.” He tried to act calm, collected and completely unphased but sue him. He was none of these things. </p><p>The movie played and Hyunjae could not pay attention at all. He was working himself up, imagining Juyeon’s face as he came, coming at the sight of himself. The thought plagued his mind. </p><p>This was so embarrassing, the other boy seemed completely fine, not bothered at all by this brand new information he had shared with the older man. Completely unaware of how it has affected him. </p><p>Hyunjae wanted Juyeon to show him, he wanted to ask for a demonstration, he wanted to look up into the mirror and see Juyeon on top of him, touching him, fucking him. </p><p>Oh god, he wanted Juyeon to fuck him. </p><p>This was a terrible development. Hyunjae has somehow managed to in the span of five minutes ruin their friendship in his mind, he didn’t know if he could physically go on without knowing what it would be like.</p><p>Juyeon, not entirely oblivious, notices that Hyunjae is not even pretending to pay attention to the movie, in fact, the older boy isn’t even looking at the screen. He’s looking out at the mirror in front of the bed. </p><p>“Is your own beauty distracting you from the movie?” The younger teases and Hyunjae jumps in surprise, making Juyeon frown. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Hyunjae was far from okay, he was too horny to even think straight. </p><p>“I’m fine,” he lies, “you can press play,” He urges waving a hand in the vague direction of the laptop that sat in between them. The laptop being the only barrier stopping Hyunjae from dropping every single rational thought and jumping the younger boy. </p><p>Hyunjae was a terrible person. </p><p>“No, I’m serious.” Juyeon pushes the laptop away. Oh fuck. “Tell me what the problem is.” </p><p>The problem is that he wants Juyeon to touch him in a way that friends should definitely not touch each other. </p><p>This he, of course, cannot say out loud but he is struggling to come up with any other excuse.</p><p>Maybe he should just come clean, what’s the worst that could happen? Juyeon kicks him out, blocks his number and never speaks to him again? </p><p>The awkward silence that grows every second that goes by without Hyunjae answering is becoming suffocating and unbearable. He needs to say something and ASAP.</p><p>“It’s the mirror.” He admits, entirely ashamed. </p><p>“You seriously can’t look away from your face?” Juyeon rolls his eyes, teasing. Hyunjae really wishes that that was the real reason. </p><p>Throwing all sense of rationale out of the window, he decides to be honest. In the spirit of the new year. </p><p>“No.” He sighs, “It’s not me, it’s you.” </p><p>Hyunjae swears he sees Juyeon’s lip twitch, “You can’t look away from my face?” </p><p>“It’s not your face.” Here it goes. “It’s what you use the mirror for.” </p><p>And he’s done it now, he’s exposed himself. </p><p>Unfortunately, the humiliation does not end here and Hyunjae does not immediately stop talking. “I can’t think straight because I’m imagining you and this goddamn mirror and every kind of unholy thought I didn’t even think I was capable of thinking up.” </p><p>He dares a glance over at the younger boy to see him not even the slightest bit surprised, this was unfamiliar territory for the both of them and the younger seems so. Calm. A complete contrast from Hyunjae. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Okay?!” Hyunjae grows a little exasperated at the other’s response. Okay? Was that all he had to say to that? </p><p>“Well, would you like a demonstration?” Juyeon asks, head tilt. This was a stark contrast to the Juyeon that Hyunjae knew outside of the bedroom, the boy that blushed calling him attractive not even a half an hour ago. </p><p>Hyunjae felt his jaw fall slack, “A demonstration?” Juyeon nodded in response, moving the laptop off the bed and into a safe spot. </p><p>“Lie back,” Hyunjae's eyes were comically wide at this point. This had to be a dream, there was no way this was actually happening. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Lie back,” Juyeon repeated, “I’m going to give you a demonstration.” Hyunjae had nothing to say in response, he could only stare. “If that’s what you want?”</p><p>That was definitely what he wanted. Hyunjae clumsily removed his shirt and tried to move further down the bed, holding himself upon his shoulders, watching the younger boy, curious as to what his next move would be.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Hyunjae asked, voice unrecognisably airy. Juyeon was focused on undoing Hyunjae’s belt and slipping off his trousers. </p><p>“I’m gonna suck you off,” Juyeon responds and Hyunjae can’t believe how nonchalant the other seems, this other Juyeon was practically a stranger to him. “Unless you don’t want me to.” </p><p>Hyunjae shook his head instantly, he definitely wanted him to. </p><p>“You need to lie back properly, Hyung.” Juyeon chuckled, pushing at Hyunjae’s forearms. “The point is you need to watch the mirror.” </p><p>Hyunjae did not want to watch the mirror, he wanted to watch the gorgeous boy in front of him. Though he gave in, laying his head back on the pillow and settling for watching the boy’s reflection in the mirror. </p><p>Finally having removed Hyunjae’s pants, Juyeon ran his hands up and down his thighs, before moving down to press kisses on the skin. Hyunjae’s breath hitched in anticipation as the kisses moved closer to where he <em>needed </em>Juyeon to pay attention to. </p><p>Hyunjae sneaks a glance back down to only make eye contact with Juyeon who had apparently been studying Hyunjae’s face while teasing him, pressing kisses on his inner thighs and then on his boxers, kissing at his cock through the fabric. </p><p>Hyunjae’s eyes close instinctively, as his hips buck up from the contact. He was so worked up and Juyeon had barely touched him yet. </p><p>“I thought I told you to look at the mirror?” Juyeon murmured as he pressed a kiss to his hip bone, finally moving to remove Hyunjae’s boxers. His tone was too much, Hyunjae was literally going to come within two minutes. </p><p>He obliged, looking up at his own reflection for a brief second but then his eyes closed promptly afterwards, at the exact same time that Juyeon took his cock in his grasp. </p><p>“Holy shit.” Hyunjae breathed. </p><p>“Even prettier than I imagined,” Juyeon said off-handedly and Hyunjae had no time to ponder over the implications of what he said because Juyeon presses a kiss to the tip of his dick and his mind goes blank.</p><p>Juyeon continues to lick a strip from the base to the tip of his dick and Hyunjae’s eyes are squeezed shut at the stimulation. His cock aches at this point, the kittenish licks and kisses appreciated but not quite satisfying him.</p><p>Juyeon, thankfully, reads his mind and finally takes Hyunjae’s cock in his mouth. Hyunjae’s mouth falls open at the sensation but he makes no noise. Juyeon begins to bop his head and takes more of his cock into his mouth. Hyunjae tries his hardest not to buck his hips into the other’s mouth, craving more of the addictive heat that comes with Juyeon’s mouth around his dick.</p><p>It was so good, insanely good. The feeling of his tongue flat out against him, his lips against the skin of his cock, Hyunjae felt like he was ascending. He can’t bring himself to look at himself though, eyes practically glued shut as he focuses on the feeling of Juyeon’s mouth on his cock. </p><p>In a moment of weakness, Hyunjae let his eyes open to see his own reflection in the mirror, boy was he a sight. The skin of his chest glowed a dark red and there was sweat forming on his forehead, making his poor attempt at bangs stick rather unattractively to his forehead. </p><p>He shut his eyes again instantly. </p><p>He felt himself getting closer to release as Juyeon took his cock even further into his mouth. Unable to control himself this time he let out a low moan. </p><p>This turned out to be his own downfall because this managed to distract Juyeon’s attention from Hyunjae’s cock to Hyunjae’s face. </p><p>His hips chased the heat of the other boy’s mouth as Juyeon slid off his dick and moved up until he was hovering over Hyunjae. Hyunjae’s eyes were forced to open and stare up at Juyeon and <em>wow. </em></p><p>Hyunjae thought that he had seen and gotten familiar with every Juyeon look but he was wrong. His lips were swollen and slick and there was a hunger in his eyes which was completely foreign to the older boy. </p><p>Hyunjae thinks he likes this Juyeon the best. </p><p>He kind of wanted to bite the boy's lip, taste himself on the other boy’s tongue. Hyunjae supposed that wouldn’t be entirely wrong of him, Juyeon <em>had </em>just had his mouth on his dick a few moments ago and a kiss couldn’t really be crossing the line. </p><p>Juyeon, obviously following a similar train of thought, used the pad of his thumb to rub over Hyunjae’s lower lip. </p><p>“Why aren’t you looking at yourself?” He asked, voice hoarse. Hyunjae flushed a little in embarrassment, he had no good reason to not be looking up. That <em>was </em>the whole point of this exercise. </p><p>“I don’t know it’s just,” Hyunjae trailed off, trying to find the right words. “Awkward.” </p><p>Juyeon smiled reassuringly, “You think too much.”</p><p>Hyunjae scoffed, “I still don’t get it.” </p><p>Juyeon rolled his eyes, “Well of course you don’t, your eyes have been shut the whole time.” </p><p>“I don’t think that having my eyes open would have had a different effect.” </p><p>“You don’t?” Juyeon tilts his head, “You don’t think watching yourself get worked up under my touch is hot?” Hyunjae’s eyes widen almost comically.</p><p>“Can you not imagine yourself getting at least a little pleasure out of watching yourself?” Juyeon asks, “Watching yourself fall apart for me? Imagine this,” </p><p>Hyunjae doesn’t think he will have to imagine because Juyeon looks like he is about to demonstrate. He looks up to his reflection and sees Juyeon’s hand how it moves down his chest. Juyeon’s hands look ridiculously massive from this point of view. </p><p>Juyeon’s hands find their way back to Hyunjae’s cock again and Hyunjae almost whines, “Look how pretty you look.” He whispers into his ears as Hyunjae watches from above as Juyeon’s hands practically engulf his dick. </p><p>Hyunjae would not consider himself to be someone with a small dick, it was actually a pretty perfect size. But there was something about how it looked in Juyeon’s hands, which made almost everything look small. It was kind of- </p><p>Fuck it was kind of hot. </p><p>Juyeon speeds up the pace.</p><p>Hyunjae looks up to his face now. His jaw has fallen slack, he had little control over his movements now his body was putty in Juyeon’s hands.</p><p>And maybe Juyeon was onto something, because the look of himself lying back looking entirely fucked out as the other boy sets a merciless pace tugging at his cock, well Hyunjae hates to admit it, Juyeon was right. It’s hot as fuck. </p><p>In his reflection, he sees his chest heave as he gets closer to release and he dares to look down for even a moment to see his cock in Juyeon’s hand, the movement was mesmerising. </p><p>Both the visual and the physical stimulation was becoming too much for him to handle and he had no control over the sounds he was making at this point. </p><p>Fuck he was really, really close.</p><p>He looked back away from his cock, a fatal mistake because now Juyeon was looking up at the mirror too, to watch how much of a mess Hyunjae had become under his manipulation. </p><p>It only took them making eye contact through their reflection to send Hyunjae over the edge. </p><p>And so he came, harder than he had in a while, the upper body instinctively lifting off the pillows but still never breaking eye contact with Juyeon through the reflection. </p><p>“So, what did you think?” Juyeon asked as Hyunjae tried to catch his breath still staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>Hyunjae laughed, “You want me to compliment your stroke game or what?” Juyeon shoved him away and it was when Hyunjae’s first thought was about where that hand had been not too long ago having Hyunjae realised the implications of what had just happened. </p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>Juyeon, his friend Juyeon, had just had his beautiful hands on his penis. How were they supposed to recover from this? </p><p>However, with how Juyeon helps him clean up and talks to him like nothing happened, Hyunjae thinks that maybe it will be fine. </p><p>&amp; </p><p>It was not fine. </p><p>A week later and Hyunjae’s thoughts were still plagued by the idea of Juyeon. Juyeon and his mirrors. Juyeon and his hands. Juyeon and his mouth. </p><p>Hyunjae had gotten a taste of it and now he wanted more. </p><p>He, however, could not ask for more. There was no reasonable way for him to walk up to Juyeon and ask him for another demonstration on the whole mirror sex thing. Which meant that Hyunjae was left very frustrated for the rest of the week, in every sense of the word. </p><p>Juyeon, on the other hand, was a complete contrast to Hyunjae and seemed entirely unaffected by the whole ordeal. There were no hints or signs of him going through even half of the inner turmoil that Hyunjae had. </p><p>Still, he had to act like nothing was different. </p><p><strong>Hyunjae:  </strong>hey </p><p><strong>Juyeon: </strong>what’s up? </p><p><strong>Hyunjae: </strong>i was bored and wondering if you would spare your dear hyung some attention </p><p><strong>Juyeon: </strong>lol, can’t do this time someone’s coming over. </p><p>Hyunjae can’t tell from the fact that he didn’t mention the person’s name exactly what that person was coming over to do. </p><p><strong>Hyunjae: </strong>cancel it </p><p><strong>Juyeon: </strong>can u offer me smth better? </p><p>Hyunjae felt a smirk grow on his face,</p><p><strong>Hyunjae: </strong>me </p><p><strong>Juyeon: </strong>idk if it’s worth it…. </p><p>Juyeon was teasing him now, he realises. Hyunjae really was not in the mood for being teased like this, 4 nights of steamy dreams about his BFF had left him rather frustrated and impatient. </p><p><strong>Hyunjae: </strong>i could make it worthwhile </p><p>And with that text, Juyeon calls him. </p><p>“Good evening.” Hyunjae smiles down the line. </p><p>“Are you serious?” Juyeon asks, clearly not beating around the bush tonight. </p><p>“Deadly.” </p><p>“I mean it.” </p><p>“So do I.” Hyunjae challenges him. They hadn’t really spoken about what had happened last time he was at Juyeon’s and maybe he prefers it like this. Talking about how he was feeling was not one of Hyunjae’s strong points. </p><p>He could think of many more interesting ways for them to use their mouths.</p><p>“Plus, I need to return the favour from last time I was over.” Hyunjae hears Juyeon curse silently over the line and takes that as a sign that he should start getting ready to head over. </p><p>“I’ll be over in twenty.” </p><p>“Wait,” Hyunjae yells, “Why don’t I come to yours?” Hyunjae flushes a little at the implication of this question, “My place is a mess,” he lies trying to not expose his ulterior motive of wanting to experience the Juyeon mirror show again. </p><p>Juyeon definitely knows Hyunjae was lying, but he doesn’t say anything to confirm this. </p><p>This is how Hyunjae ends up, half an hour later standing outside Juyeon’s door feeling considerably more awkward than he had anticipated. He had literally booty called his best friend, what the fuck was he thinking? </p><p>Hyunjae was ready to just turn back and head to his bedroom and never leave his bed in shame before Juyeon opened the door. “Why didn’t you ring the doorbell?” He asked confused. </p><p>“I just got here, give me time Juyeonie, jeez.” Hyunjae joked with a laugh, well it was too late now. He had already opened the door. </p><p>“Liar,” Juyeon frowned, “Look, hyung if you don’t want to-” </p><p>“It’s not that.” Hyunjae interrupted, “It is most definitely not that I don’t want to because believe me I really want this.” Hyunjae wasn’t sure he had ever longed for something so much. </p><p>“Then what is it?” The other boy asked, confused, Hyunjae wasn’t sure he had an answer for him, he was also just as confused. </p><p>“It’s,” Hyunjae sighed, he was really terrible at communicating his thoughts, at this moment more than ever, “You’re my best friend.” </p><p>Juyeon nodded, “Yes and?” </p><p>“Does this not seem a bit destructive to our friendship?” Hyunjae was nervous, the line of normal friendship had already been crossed when he had come with the other’s hand on his dick, but still. </p><p>“Not if we don’t make it destructive,” Hyunjae’s brows furrowed in confusion at the younger man’s response, “The key to a good friendship is communication, you just need to tell me where the line is so we don’t cross it.” </p><p>“I don’t know where the line is,” Hyunjae confesses, “I feel like we already crossed it the other day.” </p><p>“Then we’ll make a new line.” Juyeon resolves, “If you want to, of course.” </p><p>And against Hyunjae’s better judgement, he wants to. “Okay,” He says and steps past Juyeon into his apartment. </p><p>“Can I get you anything to drink?” </p><p>“The only thing I want right now is you, in your bed preferably.” Hyunjae switches up the pace and Juyeon seems caught off-guard at first but recovers quickly and drags the other through to the bedroom. </p><p>The bedroom looked identical to how it had looked the last time Hyunjae was here, he smiled a little in anticipation looking at the bed, remembering how he felt and<em> looked</em> the last time he lay on that mattress. </p><p>He didn’t get much more time to think about that because Juyeon had already pushed him onto the bed and had pulled them up so Hyunjae lay under him, head on the pillow. “Hi,” Hyunjae whispered. </p><p>“Hi,” Juyeon smiled before leaning down to kiss him. </p><p>Hyunjae is surprised by the action, this is their first kiss actually, Hyunjae realises. The first sober one anyway. The last few times they had been beyond drunk and Hyunjae had never taken the time to realise how good a kisser his best friend actually was. </p><p>No surprise there though, Juyeon was just good at everything it seems. </p><p>Hyunjae moans a little as Juyeon bites at his bottom lip, he can feel Juyeon’s lips turn into a smile against his own, proud of himself. </p><p>Curse him, </p><p>As much as Hyunjae would love to kiss Juyeon for hours, he would also kind of like to get what he came here for. He grabs Juyeon’s chin as their lips disconnect, so he could ingrain this picture of Juyeon in his head forever. </p><p>Juyeon had always had a sensitive neck, Hyunjae remembers slightly when he starts to press kisses to the boy’s neck. So it’s only to Hyunjae’s greatest triumph when Juyeon curses under his breath as Hyunjae’s teeth scratch over his pulse point.</p><p>Hyunjae smirks a little, he wanted to learn all the places on his body that would make him react like that. Maybe it was primitive, but Hyunjae wanted to see what Juyeon would look like covered in marks. </p><p>The thought of the other boy lying back, covered in marks that Hyunjae gave him only spurred him on. He cock twitched in his pants and Hyunjae tried to rush this whole thing along. </p><p>Hyunjae grabbed at Juyeon’s shirt and pulled it off the other boy’s head before taking off his own as well. Juyeon smiled at him and then pushed his shoulder down till he was lying on the bed again, connecting their lips once more. </p><p>This kiss felt more desperate and uncoordinated than the last one, their first kiss was almost cautious and careful, this one was a stark contrast to this much faster and messier. Hyunjae was trying to get Juyeon as close as physically possible, craving the feeling of him all over his body. </p><p>“Juyeon please,” Hyunjae whined,  “If you don’t do anything more than kiss me in the next ten seconds I might go home,” He threatened, he was desperate. </p><p>“Impatient,” Juyeon jokes. Leaning down to kiss Hyunjae’s dick through his jeans and Hyunjae almost cried at the touch. </p><p>“Shit,” He whined, Juyeon seemed satisfied at the response from such little stimulation. Hyunjae wanted to hit the smug look off his face, or maybe kiss it. He wasn’t sure. Hyunjae hadn’t felt this desperate to be touched in years. </p><p>“That better?” Juyeon asks, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them off to rub at Hyunjae’s dick through the fabric of his boxers. Hyunjae’s back arched in response, causing him to make eye contact with his reflection in the mirror. </p><p>The look on his face shot a jolt of pleasure straight down to his cock, his hair was a mess from Juyeon’s hands running through it and his lips were swollen red from all the kissing. Hyunjae thought he looked delectable. </p><p>“A little,” Hyunjae’s breathing was getting heavier the more Juyeon teased him, his hand moved painfully slowly and Hyunjae’s hips bucked up craving more friction. “I could think of a way it could be better though.” </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Juyeon smirked, “How’s that?” </p><p>Hyunjae let his hand move down from its position on the pillow to grab Juyeon’s hand and move it away from his cock and up to his mouth, taking one of the thick digits into his mouth, watching as Juyeon is hypnotised by the action. </p><p>He takes advantage of having this hold over the younger man and switches their positions so now it was Hyunjae that hovered over him. He’s honestly impressed he managed to pull it off, Juyeon had a large frame. All this time at the gym was working in Hyunjae’s favour. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Juyeon whispers, </p><p>“Returning the favour.” He slips off Juyeon’s sweats and briefs and tries to school his expression to not look surprised when Juyeon’s cock springs out. He should’ve known. Big hands and all that. </p><p>Hyunjae takes Juyeon’s dick in his hands and, “Shit.” Juyeon whispers, Hyunjae raises his eyebrow in amusement. Well, look at how the tables have turned now. </p><p>“Everything okay, Juyeonie?” He taunts. Taking Juyeon’s hand from where they sat clenching at the bedsheets and placing them in his hair instead. </p><p>“Your hands are cold.” Hyunjae frowns at the accusation, </p><p>“Fine.” Hyunjae takes his hands off and Juyeon looks panicked for a second, “Guess I’ll just have to use my mouth instead.” He doesn’t see the reaction on Juyeon’s face as he focuses on the dick in front of him instead. </p><p>He licks a strip from the base of the cock up to the tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth at once.</p><p>Hyunjae bobs his head up and down on Juyeon’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks to provide as much suction as is physically possible. Taking his hand to grab at the base of the cock as he teases around the top and the slit. </p><p>Juyeon lets out low grunts and curses as Hyunjae continues his ministrations,  it’s only when he hears Juyeon’s choked moan he looks up to see the younger man’s eyes focused on him. And as much as he loves the idea of Juyeon watching him sucking him off, he can think of a much more entertaining position for them both. </p><p>Hyunjae takes his mouth off Juyeon’s dick, pressing a kiss to the slit before telling him off, “Why are you looking at me?” He asks, “Look up at yourself.” </p><p>“I think I’d rather focus on what’s going on here.” Juyeon sounds dazed, Hyunjae feels a pang of pride in his chest, realising that he has had this effect on him. </p><p>Hyunjae shrugs, “Suit yourself.” He licks over the tip of his cock once more before he’s interrupted by Juyeon pushing him off and back, so Hyunjae was lying on his back once more. </p><p>“What?” Hyunjae whispers, Juyeon’s face was so close to his own he could practically count every eyelash. </p><p>“As much as I’d love to come in your mouth, I think I’d rather fuck you instead.” Hyunjae thinks he likes the sound of that, and he certainly loves how Juyeon does not beat around the bush while carrying out his words. </p><p>Juyeon finally frees Hyunjae’s cock from the restrictions of his boxers and Hyunjae sighs with content as he wraps his hand around his dick and tugs at it once, twice before flipping the boy over and moving his attention to where Hyunjae really needed him to. </p><p>Juyeon presses teasing kisses to the back of his thighs and Hyunjae grabs a fistful of the sheets to steady himself,  he looked forward seeing himself in the mirror once again, lying out on the sheets as Juyeon kneeled behind him, leaning back to grab a bottle of lube from his bedside cabinet. </p><p>Hyunjae never looked away from his reflection, not even as Juyeon finally slid a finger into him, meeting little to no resistance. Juyeon looked forward, meeting his eyes through the mirror, a brow raised in question, “What?” Hyunjae asked innocently, “I had some time before we met up,” </p><p>Juyeon didn’t say anything in response, just added a second finger. His fingers were thicker and longer than Hyunjae’s reaching places that Hyunjae couldn’t with three. Hyunjae’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out as he watched Juyeon through the mirror and simultaneously felt the curl of his fingers inside him. </p><p>It was intense, both the physical and visual stimulation, he felt a jolt of pleasure as he watched himself, chest heaving and burning red from pleasure. Hyunjae loved the way his own face contorted with pleasure as Juyeon curled his fingers in the right direction and finally found his prostate. </p><p>He moaned loudly, unable to control himself as Juyeon inserted a third finger, brushing over that spot over and over again. </p><p>“Juyeon I swear to god,” He moaned, “If you don’t put your dick in me now I will literally chop it off.” Hyunjae had never felt this kind of pleasure before, he felt like he was constantly reaching new highs he never thought were possible. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were so violent,” Juyeon laughs and Hyunjae glares as he turns over and takes the condom out of the boy's hand, sliding it on for him before pushing the boy down so he was lying on his back. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked, “I’m gonna ride your dick.” Juyeon groaned at his words. </p><p>Hyunjae took Juyeon’s cock in his hands and lined it up with his hole before, finally, slowly sitting himself down on his dick. Hyunjae couldn’t help the sounds that escaped him as he took more of Juyeon into his hole. </p><p>He was so big, Hyunjae can’t even think straight, </p><p>They both cursed as Juyeon finally bottomed out inside him. Hyunjae was leaning forward, head resting against Juyeon’s. “You feel so good,” Juyeon praised and that was motivation enough to lean back up and lift himself up and back down again on Juyeon’s cock, moaning in ecstasy at the sensation. </p><p>Hyunjae tried to set a steady pace but honestly, he was just so distracted watching Juyeon’s face. Juyeon was looking up at himself in the mirror and finally, Hyunjae really understood the meaning of having a ceiling mirror. </p><p>He had imagined a thousand times over what Juyeon would look like, head back, in a state of bliss. His imagination had never done the real thing justice. Juyeon looked unreal, fucked out, mouth hanging open as quiet noises of pleasure escaped him. </p><p>Hyunjae needed more. </p><p>He sped up, bouncing on the other’s cock like his life depended on it, shifting around for just a second of bliss when Juyeon’s cock brushed against his prostate. Reaching closer to the edge of release every time he looked at Juyeon’s face, heard Juyeon moan. </p><p>There was something missing though, Juyeon must have noticed this because he uses his hands to stop Hyunjae’s movements. </p><p>“Turn around.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Turn around,” Juyeon repeats, “So you can see yourself in the mirror.” </p><p>Hyunjae follows the other’s instructions and god, this was completely different. He still sat bouncing on Juyeon’s cock but the difference was this time he could see, he could see how he looked taking Juyeon inside him and he could see how his whole body reacted every time that his prostate was met. </p><p>Hyunjae was frankly obsessed, watching Juyeon’s face as he got off was hot as hell but nothing could ever really compare to watching himself. His hair was a mess, he was a mess. Covered in marks from where Juyeon had bitten or scratched at him, face burning a bright red from the heat.</p><p>Maybe he was a little vain for this, but God did Hyunjae love his sex face. </p><p>He couldn’t decide where to look, to watch his hole engulf Juyeon’s cock or to make eye contact with himself as he reached closer to the peak of ecstasy. Or maybe even look up, and see how Juyeon was doing. </p><p>He decided on the latter, and despite the uncomfortable angle, it was worth it. Juyeon looked great, his head was resting back and he was grabbing at the headboard, his arms were clenching. </p><p>“Fuck, Juyeon, shit.” Hyunjae cried as Juyeon’s hips bucked up to meet his thrusts reaching further than Hyunjae had thought physically possible. </p><p>“God, you feel so good,” Juyeon praised again, “You look so good taking my cock like this.” </p><p>Hyunjae was so close, everything was so intense. With the added visual stimulation he felt like he could feel every nerve ending in his body and he felt like he was on fire. </p><p>“Shit wait baby stop.” Juyeon stopped him and Hyunjae felt so frustrated he was genuinely crying. “Stand up.” </p><p>Hyunjae literally couldn’t feel it in himself to question it, just followed his instructions once more. Juyeon stood them up in front of the massive mirror and Hyunjae had some kind of idea where this was going. </p><p>Juyeon slipped his cock back into Hyunjae once more and Hyunjae felt his knees go weak at the sensation. He felt oversensitive, everything was too much. </p><p>Hyunjae literally couldn’t look away now he watched as Juyeon pounded into him from behind, “Look how hot you are.” Juyeon whispered into his ear while setting a merciless tempo thrusting into him. </p><p>Hyunjae positively keened, moaning out a bunch of unintelligible curses, “God you look so good, watching yourself.” Juyeon continued to praise, “You love it, how your face looks as I drive you insane,”</p><p>Hyunjae was pretty sure he was a string snap away from coming untouched, from Juyeon’s words alone. </p><p>“Juyeon,” Hyunjae whined as the man behind him sped him, ruthlessly brushing against his prostate. </p><p>Juyeon took this as a sign to take Hyunjae’s cock into his hand, tugging at it once, twice, three times before Hyunjae came all over his hand. Letting out a shout, but never breaking eye contact with his reflection. </p><p>Hyunjae clenches around Juyeon’s cock as he orgasms which pulls Juyeon over the edge as well. Groaning into Hyunjae’s neck as he rides out his high. </p><p>&amp;</p><p>It’s just after they finish cleaning up when Hyunjae thinks maybe they should address it,</p><p> “You know,” Hyunjae begins, “Good friends have sex.” Juyeon laughs at the comment.</p><p> “You’re right.” He agrees snuggling closer to Juyeon, “And we are good friends.” That’s confirmation enough for both of them. </p><p>“Exactly,” Hyunjae settles. “Exactly,” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you like this please leave kudos or a comment &lt;3</p><p>also u can find me on <a>twitter</a> i love to talk !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>